


Counseling

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Betazoid, Betazoids/Vulcan, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Selar visits Counselor Troi as she prepared to leave the Enterprise.





	Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 4 (TNG). No spoilers.

Counselor Troi was surprised to see Doctor Selar’s name on the list of crew members requesting appointments. Troi had never seen the Vulcan’s name on her list- in fact, she wasn't sure she had ever had a conversation with the Doctor. Troi sighed and had a seat behind her desk, granting every request on the list and waiting the half hour before Doctor Selar was set to arrive.

Selar sat across from her when she arrived at exactly 0900 hours. Her composure was impeccable- at least to Troi it seemed that way, her back was straight and her hair was cropped short and sat tidily on her head. Troi was surprised as she felt a wave of lust from the Vulcan.

“Doctor Selar,” Troi smiled, “I was surprised to see your name on my list this morning.” her long hair was pulled away from her face, it hung long and curly to her waist.

“Indeed, Counselor, I do not frequently make appointments with ship's counselors.” Troi ignored a wave of affection from the Vulcan.

“What brings you here, Doctor?” Troi leaned forward, she watched as Selar’s eyes flicked to her cleavage and then to her eyes, Troi blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

“I have been offered a position as the Chief Medical Officer of the Excalibur. It would be logical for me to accept it as it comes with an increase in rank and will no doubt make it easier for me to receive future assignments. However I am troubled, I feel I have certain personal- relationships that will be left unresolved if I leave at this time.” Selar's eyes rested on Troi’s darker ones, Troi felt herself twitch under what felt like a soldering iron.

“In regard to what relationship are you having severance anxiety?”

“I am experiencing no anxiety, Counselor. Vulcan's do not indulge in such emotions.” the emotions from Selar increased dramatically, Troi felt herself getting wet in between her legs, she had seen Selar as one of the most beautiful women on the ship for the four years they served on the Enterprise together. She had always seemed unattainable to Troi, her icy Vulcan air seemed obsolete as the half Betazoid looked at the woman in front of her.

“Of course not- forgive me Doctor- we Betazoids are an especially emotional species. Which relationship will you be leaving unresolved?”

“Ours, Counselor.” Troi's breath hitched, she stood up from her seat and walked around her desk so she was just beside the Vulcan, Selar extended her pointer and middle finger and Troi mirrored the motion, the sensation was immediate. Troi leaned forward to connect at the lips and she slid into the Vulcan's lap. 

They panted and pressed into one another, Selar's hand crept down the front of Troi's uniform and Troi's arms were around Selar's neck when she pulled back, “We can't,” she panted, “It'll be too hard once you've left- it's not emotionally healthy, Doctor.”

Selar bowed her head, “Deanna, call me Selar- these developments have lead me to reconsider accepting the position.”

“I can't ask you to do that!”

“You didn't ask, Deanna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Point out errors!


End file.
